<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael's True Vessel by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363737">Michael's True Vessel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies'>Broken_Twisted_Lullabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Says Yes to Michael, Michael tries to be the nice guy, Michael!Dean, Season/Series 05, author actually searched up the script for this episode for the first bit, but Dean ain't buying the whole destiny bullshit, canon character death, s 05e18 what if, takes place before season 5 finale, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if at the end of Point of No Return, Dean is the one that gets stuck in the room, not Adam, effectively becoming Michael's vessel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Michael's True Vessel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short what if that I had sitting in my WIPs on word for far too long. It basically follows the idea of what if when Dean said yes to Michael, he ended up being the one trapped in the room built by Zachariah, thus fulfilling his role of being the Michael sword? I had made plot notes a while back on my old laptop of where I had wanted to go with this one, and while I had a vaguest of ideas as to where I can assume past me wanted it to go, I don't have the motivation to do that anymore. So, instead of this being a longass fic, I made it into more of a short fic that takes place at the end of 05.18 but doesn't end up spanning to the final battle in Swan Song like I initially planned. </p><p>(I didn't end up editing the first bit I wrote -- mainly because this is me procrastination online classes by cleaning out my computer of half-finished shit, and also because if I did, this would end up being twice as long, but I'd never end up finishing it, and it'd just be 4k sitting on a word document instead of a finished 2k fic)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, yes. The answer is yes.” The words left Dean's mouth and he knew he couldn't take them back. It was too late now.</p><p>Sam tried to call his name but Dean ignored him. “Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!”</p><p>“How do I know you're not lying?” Zachariah asked slowly, unsure. The last thing he needed was to be made a fool in front of Michael, again.</p><p>“Do I look like I'm lying?” Dean sounded tired, almost defeated, and it worried Sam.</p><p>Zachariah then turned his back to Dean, saying a summoning spell to Michael in Enochian. “<em>Zodiredo… noco… aberamage… nazodpesade</em>…He's coming.” The angel had a grin on his face, clearly pleased and Dean glanced over at Sam, winking with a small smile.</p><p>“Of course, I have a few conditions,” he spoke up and Zachariah looked bewildered, turning around to face the Michael Sword.</p><p>“What?”  He clearly hadn't been expecting this, because what conditions would Dean Winchester have - or more so, what conditions were actually plausible?</p><p>“The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes.”</p><p>Zachariah, who although he didn't sigh aloud, knew what would happen next and wondered why he hadn't expected it earlier, of course, the Michael Sword, even after saying yes would cause him more problems.</p><p>Nodding, he replied, “Sure, fine. Make a list.”</p><p>Dean seemed to smile widely when he spoke next, having clearly planned this. “But most of all... Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Zachariah asked.</p><p>“I said,” Dean looked the angel right in the eye. “Before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass… he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal.”</p><p>Zachariah chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “You really think Michael’s gonna go for that?”  He couldn’t believe this ape thought Michael, Michael the <em>Archangel</em>, would kill one of his loyal servants because his true vessel suggested that. He was no fool.</p><p>Dean gave a smirk, knowing he now had the upper hand in this. “Who’s more important to him now? You… or me?”</p><p>The seraph grasps Dean’s jacket, pulling him close. “You listen to me,” he snarled. “You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm’s ass. So you know who I am… after I deliver you to Michael?” he spat and Dean didn’t flinch.</p><p>“Expendable,” Dean responded without hesitation.</p><p> “Michael’s not gonna kill <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“Maybe not. But I am.” Dean then pulled out an angel blade, driving under Zachariah’s chin, up through his head. A bright light filled the angel’s eyes and mouth, his vessel soon falling to the ground with a pair of ashy imprints of wings on the floor below him.</p><p>Any other day, Dean would be more than happy that he had finally killed that dick, but the room soon began to shake and the three Winchesters knew Michael was still on his way.</p><p>Dean rushed over to Adam, asking, “Can you walk?”</p><p>“Yeah.” The youngest Winchester nodded, getting to his feet and wiping the blood from his mouth.</p><p>“Okay, come on.” Dean made sure Adam was okay before moving towards Sam, putting his brother’s arm over his shoulder, and hauling Sam to his feet. Right before they reached the door, Dean noticed Adam was lagging behind and brotherly instinct taking over; he opened the door, pushing Sam out before heading back for Adam.</p><p>“Come on, move it!” He grabbed Adam’s arm, yanking the kid in front of him and flung the door open, making Adam exit before him. Then, just before he could get out, the door slammed shut, and Dean, in horror, froze.</p><p>
  <em>No. No, he hadn’t planned for it to be like this!  </em>
</p><p>“Dean? Dean!” The eldest Winchester could hear Adam calling his name and Dean pounded on the closed door, but it was no use. Light began to fill the room and Dean knew it was too late. Michael was here and he had said yes.</p><p>Ignoring how quiet his brothers’ cries had gotten, Dean turned towards the bright light, facing what was Michael.</p>
<hr/><p>Maybe it was days, weeks even since Michael had taken over Dean and although the eldest Winchester could see what was still happening through his own eyes, he couldn’t control anything. His body moved at Michael’s will, not his own, and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, it was inevitable. Michael was much too strong.</p><p>“Dean, please stop struggling.” Michael’s voice was both calm and stern as the Archangel tried to control Dean. He turned to face his reflection in the mirror, watching as the reflection scowled. “Everything will be fine and you will get this body back once I am done with it.”</p><p>“Oh ya. You really know how to make everything better, huh?” The reflection retorted and Michael noted the sarcasm in Dean’s tone. The Dean in the mirror shuddered as he felt Michael’s grace stirring and oh God, it felt weird.</p><p> Michael frowned, “First, please refrain from using my Father’s name in vain, Dean Winchester, and second, I will make sure your body will be perfectly fine.”</p><p>“Oh really? Because Sam and I saw what Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle’s vessel’s shape was left in. He was looking great if you were wondering.” The reflection then rolled its eyes and Dean could sense Michael’s confusion at the nickname.</p><p>“Teenage Mutant Ninja-?” Michael began, and Dean interrupted him with a sigh.</p><p>“Raphael,” he clarified and an unfamiliar sound escaped Michael. For a second, it almost sounded like a laugh to Dean.</p><p>“You seem surprised,” Michael paused, and Dean could see him looking around at their surroundings.</p><p>“What, that God’s most fearsome and one of his biggest dicks-with-wings son laughed? Ya, I’m surprised. Between dealing with feather dicks like you and Zachariah and Archangels-turned-Tricksters, hearing an angel give a god damned chuckle” – he could feel Michael’s grace buzzing, ready to chide him about the whole <em>“saying God’s name in vain”</em> thing again – “ain’t exactly normal.”</p><p>“Archangels turned Tricksters?” Confusion laced Michael’s words. “What are you talking about? Neither Raphael nor I have become pagan gods, as well as I know Lucifer isn’t a big fan of them… so who are you talking about?”</p><p>“You are kidding, right? Gabriel? Ring any bells?” Dean snorted at what the Archangel had said. <em>Did he really forget about Gabriel?</em> Somehow Dean assumed the annoying Trickster/Archangel wasn’t easy to forget.</p><p>“Gabriel is dead Dean. He has been for centuries,” Michael had tried to explain, shaking his head.</p><p>“If he’s dead, then he’s been doing a piss-poor job of it. Believe me, we’ve stabbed that bastard with more than one stake and he’s still up and walking,” Dean grumbled.</p><p>Disbelief rolled off Michael in waves, soon mixing with shock. “He’s alive? And was hiding on earth as a pagan god?” He scoffed, not too sure how to respond. “My baby brother would never choose to be a Trickster and hiding on earth away from our family,” Michael stated, trying to prove Dean wrong. He knew how much Gabriel cared about his family, and how much he loved Heaven, so running away from all that made no sense to Michael.</p><p>Dean heard Michael’s thoughts, and responded with, “Well I hate to break it to you but when Sam and I talked to him, he wasn’t exactly all sunshiny and rainbows when talking about your family. From how he said it, shit hit the fan and he couldn’t take it anymore. So he said fuck it and found another group of people to hang out with.”</p><p>“Impossible. You’re lying.” Michael’s voice was steady, but Dean knew that tone. It was the tone he had used himself when he already knew the answer but didn’t (couldn’t. <em>wouldn’t</em>) believe it.</p><p>The hunter scoffed. “You’re inside my head, you’d know if I’m lying to you.”</p><p>Silence fell between them, and while Dean was itching to say something, he didn’t. The big brother part of him, deep down, couldn’t imagine how shitty it must feel to think your little brother was dead but had just run away. If Sam did that to him… Michael might’ve been a dick, but he did care for his brothers.</p><p>“You know, he left because of all this fighting. And, as much as the bastard is annoying, he had a point,” Dean eventually said, watching as Michael looked ready to turn away from the reflection and push him to the back of his mind.</p><p> Michael paused, and Dean used this as a chance to continue.</p><p>“He left because he hated the fact that you and Lucifer were so gung-ho on wanting to kill each other.”</p><p>The Archangel gritted his teeth, patience having been worn thin. He was fully aware of why Gabriel left. His little brother had been quite verbal about his stance in all this back in Heaven. He also very clearly understood what Dean was going to argue next. Dean was predictable in his words but Michael wasn’t in the mood for them. “Watch what comes out of your mouth next, Dean Winchester. I’ve been merciful with you so far and I’d rather keep it that way.”</p><p>He watched as his reflection crossed his arms across his chest, Dean glaring at him. The human, despite having very little control of his body, especially against the Archangel’s power, didn’t seem frightened by Michael’s words.</p><p>“You’re not killing my brother.”</p><p>Michael met his gaze with a hard stare. Of course, he had never suspected it would be easy, but he had assumed that Dean, being the righteous man would in some way understand him, in some way see that what Michael was doing, despite difficult, was necessary. “You would rather let the devil, evil incarnate roam the earth because you care about one measly human. Over the billions of lives on this planet.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t act all holier-than-thou on me, dickhead. You don’t give a rat’s ass about us humans, none of you angels do. It’s all about your giant pissing fight – earth’s not on your mind. It’s just your battlefield, and we’re your causalities for the ‘greater good’ bullshit you keep spouting,” he told Michael. “But yeah, sue me for wanting to not look my baby brother in the eyes while stabbing him in the heart.” The sarcasm was thick in his tone, and Michael gave a low growl.</p><p>“You–” he cut himself off as he caught Dean’s smirk. Taking a deep breath to reign back his grace that crackled just underneath the vessel’s skin. “Listen to me, Dean Winchester. When we walk the battleground, that being in front of you, despite wearing your brother’s face will not be your brother. Sam Winchester will say yes to Lucifer as it was decided in God’s plan and I will strike down the devil once and for all, granting Paradise for all of humanity.”</p><p>Under his breath, Dean mumbled, “For what’s left of humanity you mean,” but Michael plowed on, either as if he didn’t hear it or was choosing not to.</p><p>“You will not stop me. This was how God commanded it shall be, and so I shall follow his orders.”</p><p>Michael’s tone was final, and he pushed Dean into the back of his mind. He then turned away from the mirror, effectively cutting off Dean’s only visual way of communicating with him. And, when the eldest Winchester started to make a fuss, Michael merely shut him off, much like one would turn the volume dial to turn down the radio.</p><p>He detested the idea, fully aware that Dean’s words had metaphorically gotten under his skin. Did he want to kill his little brother? Of course not, but he had no other choice. His Father had commanded this, and Michael was the good son, the loyal and obedient son who followed the rules without rebelling. He wasn’t Lucifer. So, while this broke his heart, while he was aware if he followed through with this, Gabriel would never forgive him or return, Michael accepted it with a heavy heart. It was his duty, and Dean would have understood that,  whether he liked it or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said, I'm not going to add more to this, so if you want, you can imagine Dean ending up breaking through Michael's defenses and saving his brother, or him letting Lucifer!Sam stab and kill him, or whatever else you want! </p><p>I have a few more longer fics in the works (that I've been trying to add to, to reduce myself from mindlessly scrolling through youtube, Tumblr and Instagram all day) that I'm planning to finish once all my classes are done so stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>